


Broken Glass and Dust

by mithrel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: Neville goes to Saint Mungo's after the Battle of Hogwarts.





	Broken Glass and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in my head ever since the last book came out, and I finally got around to writing it down.

He sits next to the bed, fiddling with his robes. His Gran’s left, to give him some privacy.

His mum is facing away from him. His dad gives him a blank-eyed smile.

He taps his mum on the shoulder, and she turns to him. He swallows.

“I just wanted you to know, mum, dad…she’s dead,” he whispers.

There’s no reaction, not that he’d expected one. He looks away from their soulless gazes to fix his eyes on his hands, clenched in his lap.

A hand covers his. He looks up, for a moment feeling wild hope.

His mum hands him a gum wrapper.

Neville buries his face in his hands and cries.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Broken Glass and Dust by mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698800) by [vanilladust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladust/pseuds/vanilladust)




End file.
